Love Drabbles
by Emiliya Wolfe
Summary: A collection of pairings and love stories. 1- Tom/Myrtle 2- Ted/Andromeda 3- Teddy/Victoire 4- Lucius/Narcissa 5- Regulus/Hermione
1. Myrtle's Dream Come True

**Written for the weekly pair the character: TomxMyrtle**

 **Word count: 498 (phew!)**

* * *

Myrtle burst into the toilet with tears running down her face and Olive Hornby's mocking laugh echoing in her ears. Why did she have to be so mean? Just because Myrtle had managed to Banish all of her cushions on the first try didn't mean that she was a show off.

All Myrtle had wanted upon entering Hogwarts was to find somewhere she would be accepted, somewhere she could call home. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she thought that her wish would come true. But her exceptional talent at some branches of magic made her a target for the other students, who instead focused on her physical appearance.

Myrtle slid down the side of the wall, letting her misery show. No one was in here. For some reason, most people avoided the toilets on the second floor.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

'Hello?' asked a male voice.

Quickly, Myrtle wiped her face.

'Boys aren't allowed in here,' she said, trying to put as much authority into her voice as possible.

'I know that,' the boy said, walking into the bathroom. 'But I heard the sound of crying, and I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Are you, Myrtle?'

Myrtle couldn't believe her eyes when Tom Riddle knelt down beside her. The Tom Riddle. Handsome, intelligent, caring, and a Prefect at that. The ultimate Prince Charming. She didn't even think he knew she existed.

'It's just…those girls,' she said defeatedly. Tom Riddle had a way about him that made you want to confess your feelings, even the most ridiculous. 'They hate me because I'm better at magic even though I'm Muggleborn.'

A spasm crossed Tom's face, but he quickly schooled it into one of concern.

'They're just jealous,' he said. He removed her glasses for her and gently wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. 'Tell me, what kind of magic are you better at?'

'Charms and Transfiguration, mostly,' Myrtle replied in wonder. Was this a dream?

'Well, Myrtle,' Tom said, a hand sliding down her arm to trace the outline of her fingers. 'I'm glad they teased you. Otherwise, I might not have had the courage to tell you…how I really feel about you.'

'How…how you feel?' Myrtle all but squeaked, blinking rapidly.

'That I admire you,' Tom replied, his thumb caressing her own. 'That I want to get to know you.'

'Tom,' Myrtle sighed, cuddling up closer to the Slytherin.

'Say, how about you help me with a project I'm working on?' Tom asked. He laughed nervously, looking away before meeting her eyes once more. He lowered his voice. 'It could be an excuse to…spend more time with each other.'

Myrtle nodded without hesitation, shivering with anticipation when he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

'I'll meet you in front of this room then,' he said, getting up and dusting off his robes. 'How does seven o'clock tomorrow sound?'

Myrtle thought it sounded perfect. Little did she know.


	2. Drunk on Moonlight

**A follow up to chapter 4 with Ted and Andromeda. Written for the Out of This World Challenge - The Moon.**

 **Prompts used: (** **Song) Man on the Moon (REM); (** **Word) Moonlight; (** **Dialogue) "Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence."**

 **Word Count: 873**

* * *

'This isn't a game of life,' Andromeda said grumpily, crossing her arms as she watched her money pile dwindle into nothing. 'There's no magic, for starters. And there's no way you just retire at age fifty. That's ridiculous. Actually, the only accurate thing here is getting married as soon as you hit eighteen. If you listened to my mother, that's the only accomplishment worth achieving.'

Ted grinned, putting the game away before Andromeda could do any damage to it. He was glad he had taken her to see his parents' house whilst they were out. He knew his parents wouldn't include Andy if she didn't know at least a few traditional games.

'It's a _Muggle_ game of life,' he replied, flicking Andy on the forehead. 'There's no magic involved. Come on, you've only just begun your education.'

'But we've already played Monopoly, twenty-one, checkers and chess,' Andy complained, stretching her legs. 'How many more games must I suffer through?'

'You'll understand once you meet my family,' Ted replied. 'They love all types of games. Board games, card games, party games, you name it. Come on, you'll like this one better. It's called Twister...'

* * *

'Tell me why, oh why, oh why won't that sun appear,' Andromeda crooned, swaying from side to side, her fingers tapping the beat on the microphone.

Eight shots of Firewhiskey after their game of risk, Andromeda was finally letting go. Edward was ecstatic. He knew she rarely let her hair down, but she seemed to really enjoy the Muggle karaoke machine. He had half a mind to fetch his camera, but somehow capturing the moment felt like it would ruin it.

 _I'm glad I introduced her to the Muggle world,_ he thought. _She has more fun here than anywhere I've seen her before._

'We're lost in a cloud,' Andy twirled, her skirt flaring out around her, 'with too much rain!'

Ted couldn't help it. The sight of Andy goofing on Elvis was almost too much to take. He howled with laughter, effectively ruining the song for good. Andy glared at him and switched off the television.

Ted had a twinge of regret. She was learning about his world so quickly, and he suddenly realised that he was enjoying having her depend on her. What if the novelty wore off? What if Andy gave up on him when she had learnt all there was to learn?

His raven-haired girlfriend collapsed on the sofa with a giggle, and snuggled up to him, pushing her head into the crook of his neck. With a sigh of reassurance, Ted clasped his arm around hers tightly.

* * *

'So Moses just, poof,' Andy gesticulated upwards wildly as they walked around the duck pond in St James's park, 'went walking with his staff and the waters parted for him?'

'That's the general gist of it, yeah,' Ted replied, grasping one of her arms to stop her from falling in.

'Wow. He must have been some wizard.'

'He was God's prophet,' Ted explained. 'So technically, it was God who moved the seas, not Moses.'

Andromeda swivelled her head left and right, dramatically looking from side to side. There was no one around. It was a Wednesday night in the middle of June, why would they be?

Clearing her throat, she rolled up her sleeves, took out her wand and tried to levitate the water.

At least, that's what Ted thought she was doing. Several large bubbles of water rose into the air before crashing back down into the middle of the pond with a large splash. Geese flew out of spattering range, honking their discomfort. Water rolled over either side in waves, waking the ducks that had been nesting for the night.

Andromeda lay down on the ground spread eagle, her face pulled into a pout of dismay. 'I thought if I used enough force, then it would create a gap in the middle. I suppose that I'm no God, then.'

'It's alright Andy,' Ted reassured her, laying his head next to hers. 'You're a galaxy. That's much more romantic.'

'I suppose it is,' Andromeda replied, looking dreamily at the sky. 'Do you believe in coincidence?'

Ted turned to look at her. Her dark brown hair was shining in the moonlight, her eyes reflecting the stars after which she was named. He had no idea what she was thinking about half of the time, and that was what drew him to her. He fingered the ring in his pocket. Tonight would have been a perfect night to propose, coincidentally. But he didn't want Andy's memory of his proposal tarnished by her inevitable hangover the next day.

'I never ignore a coincidence. Unless I'm busy,' he added as an afterthought, 'in which case I always ignore a coincidence.'

'There's a cloud shaped like a man with a stick up there,' Andromeda pointed, ignoring the humour in his response. 'What do you think that means?'

Ted glanced up. So there was. Ordinarily, he would have joked about Astrology and fate, but this time, he let fate slide. Instead, he propped himself on his elbows and turned back to the girl lying next to him.

'That particular coincidence will have to wait. I'm rather busy kissing my girlfriend right now.'


	3. Chasing After Starlight

**Written for the "Out of This World" challenge: Mars.**

 **Prompts:** **(Word) Shuttle, (Character) Teddy Lupin, (Song) Muse - Starlight**

 **WC: 511**

* * *

Teddy grimaced as he was shuttled into the small restaurant aboard the boat. It was his first tim at sea, and he was coming to realise that when the lunches were buffet style, it meant that a horde of hungry passengers would run over him in their haste to get to food.

He wondered if it was like this aboard every ship. Harry would know, but then again Harry didn't even know that his twenty-one year old godson was on his way to New York to win back the heart of one Victoire Weasley.

Victoire had disappeared after graduating from Hogwarts, leaving only a note that she was going across the Atlantic and not to follow her.

But Teddy couldn't not follow her. She was Victoire, his Victoire, with hair like starlight and a smile as bright as the sun.

Eventually, he was able to fight his way out of the crowd with a roll of bread, emerging into the fresh ocean air. He leant against the rails, not knowing whether to look back to watch Britain disappear from view, or to keep his eyes forwards. This was already the furthest he had been from home, from everyone who knew him.

The people on this boat couldn't care less if he lived or died. Victoire wouldn't even know.

Teddy knew that if he had told Harry what he was doing, then Harry would say that it wasn't worth it. That Teddy should carry on with life - after all, Victoire wasn't even his girlfriend - and that Victoire would come back when she was ready.

But another thing Harry didn't know was the fact that Teddy knew how it felt to hold Victoire in his arms, his entire body electrified from the contact. He had promised never to let her go, and she had laughed her airy laugh and said that she wasn't one to be tied down.

Teddy had never felt more alive than that night.

And he knew that if he could talk to Victoire, just once, then he could make her see the effect she had on him. He knew that she loved him too, but she was too much of a free spirit to tell him so.

The day she had left was like a black hole in his memory, sucking him in for hours on end as he replayed the details in his mind. Was there something different about her? Was there something different about him? Had his revelation the night before been too much for her to handle?

During her last year at Hogwarts, they had written to each other, laying their hopes and expectations bare. So why had Victoire left without him?

If he didn't follow her, if he didn't let this ship take him far from everything he knew, then Victoire would be nothing but a distant memory of starlight, fading away and leaving his life dull and monotonous.

Victoire, he thought determinedly. I told you I'd never let you go, and that's a promise I'll do anything to keep.


	4. Water and Ice

**Hogwarts Treasure Hunt: pairing - Lucius/Narcissa**

 **Hogwarts Jenga prompt: soothe.**

* * *

He was like ice, cold and unmoving, his features sharp and beautiful, like the legends of mermen Narcissa had grown up hearing about. His movements were poised, never without meaning, always calculated. The world revolved around Lucius Malfoy and he commanded the Slytherins like a captain would his crew.

She was like water, features soft and flowing. Her eyes were a warm blue, her hair blonde and sleek in contrast to both of her sisters. Lucius would compare her to a nymph, though he had never seen one. Her movements were fluid and graceful, like the soft movement of a lake as one rowed through its waters. She danced in the corner of his eye, elusive but ever present.

She admired him, for the strength of his beliefs and his commitment to them. His tongue was as slippery as a serpent's, and just as forked, but there was something dangerous about him that drew her as a moth to a flame.

He admired her, for her willingness to care and the depths of her love for those few who had gained her trust. Her charmswork was as deft as the wind, her soothing touch earning her praise and the promise of an apprenticeship under Madame Pomphrey. He felt the need to encase her with love and protection, to preserve her before the world drained her of all beauty.

Lucius was the first to move, approaching her as one would approach a wild fawn, with careful but confident steps. Narcissa led him on a merry chase, slipping out of his grasp when he thought her caught. For Narcissa was not a fool; she knew what happened to water when it was encased with ice. She was not a river, like Bellatrix and Andromeda, indomitable and able to break through any prison. She was still water, and once ice touched her shores, it would cover her whole if she was not careful.

Lucius knew that the ice would have to dig deep if he were to keep the object of his pursuit. He would not risk a misstep, for the ice to break and for him to plunge to his death. He proposed marriage, on the condition that Narcissa come to Malfoy Manor and halt her career if she were to bear him an heir.

Narcissa loved her chosen art of Healing, but she loved Lucius more. He had burrowed his way deep into her heart, but in doing so had exposed his own. She accepted the marriage, on the condition that Lucius renounce the Dark Lord if the battle were to turn ill and protect his child's future if he were to give her an heir.

For ice and water are of the same matter in the end, opposites in appearance, but two sides of the same stone in composition. And so Lucius ensnared Narcissa in his net, but Narcissa went willingly, for she knew that she had trapped him in a cage of her own. They were different, in their strengths and demeanour, but they were complimentary, and together they were stronger than if they stood alone.


	5. The Girl in the Cookie Shop

**Duelling Club - Mahogany wand: (AU) Muggle, (word) frail, (quote) "Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love."**

 **Granger Danger - First Date**

 **Oktoberfest - Ale. write a fic with fluffy undertones.**

* * *

'I'll have a,' Hermione paused, looking at the cookie counter, 'raspberry white chocolate chip, please.'

Before she had even finished her sentence, a small package appeared on the countertop. An eyebrow disappeared into her fringe, but as she checked the insides, she realised that it was the exact cookie she had asked for.

Her mouth opened in surprise as she handed over her prepared change.

'How did you…?' her voice trailed off as she met the eyes of the person working the till.

It was him again. The cute boy with the serious grey eyes, who she had never seen smile, but somehow stayed polite and friendly. The one who always seemed to be manning the till whenever she had a cookie craving, which, if she was honest with herself, was more often than not.

'You always order raspberry white chocolate chip on Tuesdays,' he replied, handing her a napkin. 'Have a good day.'

Hermione wanted to stay, to get to know this stranger who knew that she always ate raspberry white chocolate chip cookies on Tuesdays, even though she had never realised it herself. But a queue was forming behind her, and the boy's eyes had slid to the next customer, so she took her cookie and left.

For some reason, the sugar didn't leave her as satisfied as it usually did.

The next day, she found herself in front of the cookie store again.

She couldn't help it, something had just drawn her there. She could pretend that it was her boss at work, telling her that because she wasn't from a family with connections, she wouldn't amount to anything. She could pretend that it was because it was raining so hard outside, the only boots that wouldn't be soaked were wellies.

But as the bell tinkled, signalling her entrance, she knew that it was not the case.

She installed herself at a booth near the window, so that she could pretend to watch the street, but instead could watch the boy from the till as he walked to and fro. On Wednesdays, he served customers, a green apron with the company logo now tied around his customary black uniform. Hermione decided that she liked the apron on him. The black uniform matched his black hair, and he could very well have stepped out of a black and white film if not for the apron.

Eventually, he made his way over to her table, staring at her with those soulful grey eyes of his. He didn't greet her, or ask her what she wanted, as a waiter usually would. He just stood there patiently, waiting for her to finish her choice. Instead of being unsettling, the quiet was soothing - a welcome break from the hectic life working at a law firm.

'I'll have a lemon oatmeal raisin cookie with a cup of tea, please,' she said eventually, folding up the menu.

The boy nodded, his eyes sparkling as if to say that she had made a good choice as he walked away. She watched him relay her order to the person at the till - a girl, she noticed, not without some displeasure - and return sooner than expected.

'Shouldn't you have served your other customers first?' she asked curiously, though inwardly her heart fluttered at the privileged contact.

'Not if you're a regular,' the boy said, the hints of a smile playing upon his lips.

'But I'm not a regular,' Hermione pointed out. 'This is the first time I've sat down in this shop.'

'I think the receipts folded into your coat will tell a different story,' the boy replied without missing a beat. 'Enjoy your food. I'll see you for a triple chocolate cookie on Friday an hour before closing time.'

Hermione's mouth dropped open, then snapped shut with an audible click. How did he know that she would have a triple chocolate? Last Friday, she had asked for a simple gingersnap. She resolved to find out more about this mysterious boy at the counter, who waited on Wednesdays. It would not do to have someone know more than her.

It simply would not do at all.

On Friday, she vowed to come in earlier, but her boss had worked her overtime - as usual. The intern never got to choose when she left. After that, the tube had been packed, and she nearly gave up on coming to the cookie shop at all. But on her way home, she hesitated in front of the doors, knowing that the cookie was just what she needed to forget about her horrible day.

And if there was a second reason she hesitated, she told herself it was just to find out more about the boy to get even.

There was hardly anyone here today. It had been wet and miserable, and most people just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He was quietly rearranging the food as his co worker wiped down the tables.

Suddenly, Hermione noticed that he had a nametag on his uniform. She had no idea how she had never noticed it before - she usually prided herself on being perceptive.

'Triple chocolate?' he asked as she approached the till, initiating the conversation for once.

'No, actually,' Hermione replied smugly. 'I'll have a peanut butter one instead. Regulus,' she added, looking at him expectantly.

Instead of scowling, as she thought he might, he gave a small laugh, his eyes flickering curiously to hers.

'As you wish,' he replied politely, but there was a smirk on the side of his face. 'Would you like it in a bag, or will you be sitting at one of the tables?'

The fact that he had even asked showed that he wanted her to stay. If she had come to sit for a while, she would have gone straight to the table. Hermione opened her mouth, about to say that she was sorry, but she really needed to get going. Then her drab little flat flashed in her mind, cold and soulless on days like these.

'I'll take a seat,' she said. 'I have nowhere else to be.'

This time, Regulus actually smiled, his teeth flashing white and lighting up his grey eyes. Hermione stared for a few seconds, her stomach somersaulting at the sight. She had always found him cute, but now she wanted nothing more than to bring him close and press her lips to his. Then the moment was gone, and he was back to being as serious as ever.

Hermione sat there for a while, sipping at her tea and breaking her cookie into smaller and smaller pieces as she watched Regulus work. The more she watched, the more a knot grew in her stomach. Regulus was smiling at something his co worker said, as she put a hand on his arm and laughed. As closing time approached, the woman let out another ringing laugh and untied her apron.

'See you later, Reg, honey,' she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly, Hermione's peanut butter cookie turned to cardboard sludge in her mouth. Try as she might, she just couldn't enjoy it anymore. As Regulus met her eyes from across the room, she felt them burn with shame.

Logically, she shouldn't be this upset. She had only just found out his name. She hardly knew him at all. But that didn't stop her frail heart from squeezing in her chest. It was a crush, nothing more, but it hurt all the same. She pushed the cookie away, crumpling it in its wrapper.

Just as she threw it in the bin, a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Regulus, his eyes filled with concern.

'Was the cookie bad?' he asked. 'You'll get a refund if it was.'

'N-no,' Hermione replied, startled. 'I just didn't feel like eating it anymore.'

'Is something wrong?' he asked instead, his eyes probing as if he could see through to her thoughts within.

'Of course not,' Hermione snapped. 'Why would you even say that?'

'Because you never throw food away,' Regulus replied. 'You fold the cookie carefully in several napkins, to be enjoyed at a later date.'

'How do you know that? Are you stalking me?' Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Regulus flushed red, the colour all the more apparent on his pale cheeks.

'No,' he mumbled. 'I just notice things. And… I notice even more things about you, because… Well… I thought the feeling was mutual, but never mind.'

Something in the sentence piqued Hermione's interest. 'What feeling?'

'I thought you were interested, that's all,' Regulus said quietly, rushed as if he wanted nothing more than to end this conversation. 'Nevermind, I said. It was a mistake.' He closed his eyes, grimacing. 'I'm going to kill my cousin when I get back tonight. I knew it was a stupid idea.'

Hermione blocked his path, raising an eyebrow. Regulus looked up at her.

'Look, I've already apologised,' he said, although he had done no such thing. 'Just let me finish my shift.'

Suddenly, Hermione realised what an idiot she had been. What a completely unobservant idiot. The girl she had seen kissing Regulus's cheek earlier must have been his cousin. And so… the feeling Regulus was talking about, that he had been talking about with his cousin, was the same feeling that had unfurled in Hermione's gut all week.

'Wait,' she said, stepping to the side to block his path once more. 'The feeling you spoke of. I think it is mutual. And… Well, if you want to get to know me properly… here's my number.'

Hermione felt reckless as she ripped a page out of one of her notebooks, scribbling down her phone number. Before she could second guess herself, she had shoved the piece of paper in Regulus's hand and fled the shop.

 _Well done Hermione,_ she thought as she hurried home. _Now you're going to stress over whether he's going to call you or not._

Just then, her phone buzzed. Not daring to get her hopes up, she glanced at the screen.

 _How about tomorrow night?_

Hermione squealed.


End file.
